Decision
by elly32
Summary: Skipper.It's a very short story about Scully making an important decision. I'm very bad with summarys, so just read.


_AN: It's very short, I know but I just couldn't get it out of my head:)_

Disclaimer: I don't own them

_---------------------------_

_Scully POV_

I know that his gone even with my eyes still close. It's first time since the beginning of our now almost six month's old relationship when I didn't wake up snuggle in his warm embrace after our night together. It doesn't feel good, and then realization hits me.

Decision.

Yes, that's the reason he left without word. I know that this time would come but still I felt unprepared when yesterday he said those three simple words.

Moving out from bed I started get ready to another day and then I see it.

Just a small piece of paper laying on my dressing-table. I pick it up and read. It's rather simple message just an hour and place where he will be waiting for me.

I stick it into my purse and let out a long sight. It would be so easier for me if he would've tried to convince me. But deep down I know why he didn't. It has to be my own decision, he left it to me with those three little words: It's time.

Closing my door behind me I still can't make up my mind. Should I? Would I? Could I?

_----------------_

First thing Scully saw when she entered the X File office was her partner's back. Apparently Mulder was looking for some file and as always maneged to make huge mess in their documents. He still couldn't get used to new system she catalog files with. But today she wasn't in the mood to make any comments so she just made her way through the papers and sat at the desk. Then he noticed her

"Hey Scully"- said cheerfully, not even bordering to explain himself and then returned to his job

Scully just stared at him and then opened one of files, but instead of reading she started to remembering.

Their first "meeting" was surprise for both. Small motel room in the middle of nowhere while Mulder was sleeping in the room next door, they didn't speak just act. It was simple, only sex, but boy what a sex it was. Scully admitted it honestly to herself, it was the best experience in her whole life, but she thought about that only as one night stand.

After that he disappeared, for whole month. She was still working, living, like nothing had happened but at night dreams had come and with them memories.

Then at one night he appeared in her apartment. She didn't asked why, he didn't said. It was just like first time, wonderful and wild, but this time he left a pager number at her table before leaving. She didn't even bother to try track him using it, it would be pointless, she knew that much, but still she didn't throw it away like probably she should.

Almost two weeks after, on a lousy night, she called him not exactly knowing why. He called back twenty minutes later and it was first time when they talked, about everything and nothing for almost four hours, and surprisingly it made her fell even more alive than having sex.

She always thought about that night as the beginning of their crazy union.

He appeared at her doors in the middle of the night or early in the morning, sometimes they had sex, sometimes they just talked or hold each other laying on the couch.

Few times he surprised her with a home made dinner when she came back from the work, or massage session after another hard case.

All those little things started to be more and more important for her, and sometime during their four month together she realized that he managed to become an important part of her live, and she longing for his next visit. So much of miss independent.

Still there were things they never discuss like their feelings, jobs or future. They lived each day. Until this morning.

"Scully. do you heard any word I said?"- Mulder wave his hand in front her face

"Uh, sorry Mulder, I was elsewhere"

" I've noticed" - Mulder grumped

" Mulder"- she suddenly asked - " What's important to you?"

He blinked in surprise before answering

"Well, many things, like finding the truth about Samantha, get to now all the answers. Why you asked?"

Scully watched him after hearing his response and then smiled

" No reason really."- then she stood up an said heading to the door -" I have to take care of something Mulder"

Mulder watched her and asked before she exited

" What's to you?"

She went to his seat and lightly kiss his head before turning one more time to the door

"For me it's happiness Mulder"- she answered his question and closed the door not noticed his surprised and lightly bemused look

_------------------_

_Scully POV _

I'm staying in the middle of the square watching people heading in different direction. Only thing I have with me it's my purse now lighter than in the morning.

I'm waiting and thinking about what I've done.

Skinner face when I give him my gun, with my legitimation and resignation was almost broken. I kissed him goodbye, I'd miss him.

I asked him to take care of Mulder for and he simply nodded. He always took care about us.

Mulder. That's another thing I'm worried about. I have no doubts that he called me thousands times till now but sadly for him I throw away my cell as soon as I exit FBI building. I love him, I really do, but I can't, I won't live his life, I hope that he'll understand. I left a letter for him, I just couldn't say it looking in his eyes. I know that I'm coward but it 'd be to much.

I think Skinner understood that because he took a letter without a word, funny he only said one thing to me "be happy", and I intend to.

I still can't see him but I'm fully aware that his nearby. Being invisible it's a part of his job and his good at it, but I feel him.

And then his right behind me, his arm encircling my waist, I turn in his embrace to watch his now smiling eyes.

"Are you lost?"- He asked

" Not any more"- I answered simply taking Alex hand

I made a decision, from now one my and Alex Krycek future is one.

Soon we both disappeared in crowd without looking back.

--------------------

**So what do you think?**


End file.
